


Listening Through the Walls

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The pack heard a lot of noise coming from Derek’s bedroom last night, now they want answers.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 404
Collections: 12 Days of Kink-mas





	Listening Through the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> 12 Days of Kink-mas – Day 1 (December 12th): Dom/Sub
> 
> Russian Translation - "Подслушивая через стены": ficbook.net/readfic/10202624

“Hey, Derek?”

Derek looked up from his book, lounging across the armchair with his legs hanging over one side and his head resting against the other. He met the young man’s gaze, lifting his brow as if to ask him what he wanted.

“Who were you with last night?” Isaac asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Derek replied.

“Because whoever it was they were making a lot of noise,” Erica said, walking into the lounge room with a cup of coffee in her hand. She climbed over the back of the sofa and sat down on the cushion with her legs tucked under herself.

“The walls are thin,” Boyd added as he made his way over to Erica’s side, sitting down on the couch and laying his arm around her shoulder.

“So, who’s your pillow princess?” Erica asked.

Derek ignored them, letting out a sigh as he returned his attention to his book.

Stiles made his way into the room, sipping at a cup of coffee. He sat down on the other armchair.

“Come on, Derek,” Isaac pushed. “There’s no need to be embarrassed; judging by the amount of noise they were making, you’re good.”

Derek let out a tense sigh.

“ _More, more, more~_ ” Stiles mimicked, moaning with ecstasy.

The pack burst into laughter.

Derek’s cheeks were coloured by a soft rosy pink blush.

“That’s close, but not quite it,” Erica said.

“Oh, no. That was _exactly_ it,” Stiles replied, levelling his gaze on Derek. A mischievous smirk turned up the corner of his lips. “But I wasn’t the one begging.”

The pack fell silent, their eyes widening with shock as they glanced between Stiles and their alpha.

Derek’s blush darkened to a deep red.

Stiles’ smirk grew as he winked at Derek.


End file.
